


Routines

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a slice-of-life series based around pre-established Puppyshipping, and a subtle emphasis on dealing through Kaiba's Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder behaviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

Jounouchi never wakes up first. Even when Seto climbs out of bed and gets ready for the day, he stays stubbornly asleep. By the time he reluctantly surrenders to consciousness, sun is streaming in through the windows.

Groaning, he untangles himself from the mess of sheets and glances around the opulent room, smiling cheekily as his eyes settle on the one part of the room that in complete disarray. No matter how crazy it drives his temperamental lover, the brunette never says a word about the mess.

Stretching out lazily, he wanders over to the windows and out onto the balcony. The late morning sun feels good on his skin, and he sighs contentedly. It may be a little too fancy sometimes, but he never regrets his decision to live with Seto. Even when they argue, which is still more frequently than anyone had expected, though there was none of he malice behind it that there used to be.

Unless Jounouchi messed around with Seto’s obsessive scheduling, routines, or moved things that weren’t from his corner of the room. The first time he had moved things in Seto’s office, he had ended up with a bruised rib and a black eye.

Not to say his lover was abusive, far from it, Seto was generally over-protective to a fault.

No, Seto just has a particularly aggressive case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, something Jounouchi has had to familiarize himself with to make sure he doesn’t exacerbate Seto’s moods. It isn’t so difficult, and Jou kind of enjoys watching Seto meticulously arrange the room before bed each night.

It’s familiar, and comforting.

Leaning back into the strong arms that curl around him, Jounouchi grins up at blue eyes. Yeah, it was worth putting up with the rituals for this.

…And the 11:00 sex routine was nice too.


End file.
